Aroma a Rosas
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Muchas veces en una situacion desesperada solo necesitamos alguien que nos escuche y que nos haga reaccionar.[editado]


Aparque el auto en la acera delante a la de mi casa aunque no baje de él, solo me limite a recargar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerré los ojos unos minutos intentando controlarme, pero lo único que podía ver era su rostro. Aquel que parecía estar dormido rodeado de aquella seda blanca, abrí los ojos de golpe y mire mi casa, mi pequeño hogar, el lugar donde tantos momentos a su lado me habían hecho tan feliz, ahora esa casa estaba llena de fantasmas y de esa lástima que se le da a la gente cuando pierde a alguien querido, unas lagrimas traicioneras rodaron por mi rostro, por puro instinto intente que no escaparan sin pensar que al cerrarlos ahí estarían otra vez los fantasmas que ahora cargaría hasta el fin de mis días, que venían acompañados de un flujo de imágenes que termino cuando a lo lejos de todos mis pensamientos masoquistas en lo que parecía ser un mundo alterno, un ruido me llamo una y otra vez mezclado con mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos y busque la fuente de aquel ruidillo molesto, gire mi cabeza hasta que me encontré cara a cara con mi mejor amigo, con un brazo recargado en el toldo de mi auto, inclinado con el rostro a la altura de mi ventanilla; hasta ese momento no me había fijado bien en su cara, sus facciones, estaban cansadas y sus ojos hinchados enrojecidos en los bordes, un remedo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, con una mirada le advertí que se hiciera a un lado por que abriría la puerta, el dio retrocedió un paso, suspire reuniendo toda la valentía que me quedaba repitiéndome mentalmente una y otra vez "solo una hora más, resiste solo una hora más después podrás hacer lo que quieras" salí del auto, pero cuando lo vi ahí parado sobre la acera con su traje negro echándome en cara los hechos recientes todo aquello que me había costado tanto recaudar se me esfumo, las rodillas me temblaron y tuve que buscar apoyo, el cual encontré en el toldo de mi coche. Mi mano busco un camino rápido hasta llegar a mi cara donde se quedo tapándome, cubriendo la vergüenza que me daba derramar lagrimas delante de él, sentí como me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, dándome un apretón.

-No…-trague saliva porque un nudo se había formado en mi garganta-no puedo. No todavía.

- Los puedo distraer un rato pero tienes que estar aquí antes de que Hinata llegue- lo mire- a ella no puedo engañarla-me dijo mirando hacia la casa.

La máscara de hombre frio que siempre había llevado conmigo durante tantos años y que me había servido de mucha ayuda durante casi toda mi vida, se vino abajo, desfragmentándose cayendo a pedazos no supe cómo fue que había logrado mantener la amistad de Lee por tanto tiempo siendo como era, no sé qué aspecto tendría ante sus ojos, porque me estrecho un poco mas y luego deshizo su abrazo dejándome libre.

-Anda ve a donde tengas que ir para limpiar tu mente Neji, pero regresa- dijo en susurro cuando se dio la media vuelta, para regresar a la casa donde todos los demás nos esperaban.

-¡gracias!- le dije a Lee antes de comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta para donde estaba mi casa.

En algún momento de mi viaje recordé a mi prima con una expresión de melancolía muy bien escondida, diciéndome que ella se encargaría de todo, que yo no me preocupara de nada, no recuerdo a que se refería con eso la verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado hacia tres días, tal vez mi afamada mente me había puesto un bloqueo para mantener la poca cordura que tan solo en esos momentos me serbia para no darme un buen golpe mientras corría hacia un lugar lejos de todo, de aquel dolor que me dejaba sin respirar, en esos momentos supe que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar esto una vez más, entonces una neblina cubrió mis ojos, mis pies siguieron su propio rumbo y yo perdí la conciencia.

Lo último que recuerdo de la carrera desesperada para huir del dolor fue el cielo nublado, sin ningún rastro de sol ni luz por ningún lado, entonces abrí mis ojos una vez más el panorama era ese mismo cielo pero ahora tenía algo mas…arboles, si arboles enmarcaban mi vista, entonces decidí averiguar dónde estaba, así que mire a mi alrededor, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque que está a 10 minutos de mi hogar, justo en frente de los juegos infantiles, donde muchos niños corrían bajo la mirada vigilante de sus padres. Atraído por un suave aroma a rosas.

-por fin- me dijo una voz melodiosa a mi lado-pensé que realmente no despertarías.

-lo lamento pero creo que me esta confundiendo, seño…-en cuanto vi a la persona que estaba a mi lado mi mente se apago por completo, no recordaba quien era, ni como había llegado ahí, solo sabía que estaba en paz.

-estoy segura de que tu eres Neji Hyuga y yo te ayudare –el acento que tenia hacia que sus palabras sonaran mas demandantes.

Para mí y para cualquiera era ilógico confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer, pero ella era diferente, parecía que le conocía de años. Su piel era blanca como el papel, y su vestimenta era lo que más delataba su "edad" unos shorts negros de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de tirantes, combinados con unos converse negros, su cabello azabache era recogido en una coleta que se veía hecha aprisa, sus ojos eran los que más contrarrestaban con su apariencia juvenil, enmarcados con delineador el par de orbes azul eléctrico tenían un brillo de sabiduría antigua. Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamo la atención de ella si no que en su brazo izquierdo había un tatuaje que se extendía desde su hombro, hasta bajar por la extremidad con un patrón un tanto exótico de letras y líneas que llegaban hasta el codo, pero en la parte superior parecía estar incompleto.

-¿te gusta?-me pregunto cuándo noto mi curiosidad por el tatuaje- me lo hice hace siglos.

-es…exótico-no sé porque cuando la oí hablar de siglos no pensé que exageraba

- lo sé-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el dibujo

-¿Significa algo?

- Dame des Lichts, Krieger des Übernatürlichen - pronuncio si titubear como si estuviese hablando en japonés en vez de en una lengua que ni siquiera yo entendía, la mire confundido-

-¿no tienes frio?-cambie de tema para evitar que notara mi ignorancia.

-estoy esperando a alguien más, pero ese no es el punto, la situación es que estas perdido, dolido y eres tremendamente idiota por pensar que ese dolor es solo tuyo y que nadie tiene derecho a decirte nada, pero no hay nada malo en ello, la situación se pone fea cuando en verdad pones la vida de alguien más en peligro por cegarte por tu dolor.

-mira la única persona a la que pongo en peligro por cegarme ante mi dolor es a mi mismo-le musite dolido, sin saber por qué.

-Vine a ganarme mis alas cooperaras o ¿no?-me pregunto, la mire como si acabara de perder la cabeza, entonces sonrió abiertamente:

- Oh vamos es hora de que pongas a trabajar esa mente tuya, comencemos. Hace 23años tus padres murieron tenias 5 años, a los 7 llegaste a vivir con tu tío Hiashi, a los 11 conociste a Lee y a tus demás amigos, a los 13…

- un 23 de junio conocí a Ten-ten Ama, mi esposa y mejor amiga-complete con la voz quebradiza, por el hecho de recordarla, abrí los ojos como platos, recordaba todo, hasta el más insignificante detalle de mi vida.

-¿Qué tan valiente eres? Al fin y al cabo esto no sirve de nada si tu no cooperas, mira yo no te suavizare las cosas dudo que aunque lo intentar podría siquiera lograr algo, pero si decides hacer las cosas como se supone deberías haberlas hecho solo te puedo asegurar que recordaras e dolor más grande de tu vida, a si que, tú decides- en ese momento note algunas cosas su acento solo se presentaba cada vez que las cosas se ponían serias y que esa chica me ocultaba algo a plena vista. Mire mis manos, dirigiendo toda mi atención a la argolla de matrimonio en mi dedo, por un momento el recuerdo de mi esposa diciéndome que los ángeles solo aparecían cuando sufríamos, porque de nada servía que estuvieran aquí si no podían ayudarnos. Sonreí tristemente, al parecer me gustaba hacer las cosas por las malas Ten-ten siempre me lo había dicho.

-creo que es bueno que estés aquí, estoy seguro de que regresare desecho –le dije mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la banca, cerrando mis ojos cuando se volvieron a topar con el cielo perlado.

-averígualo-me puso un par de sus dedos sobre mi frente y empecé a sentirme cansado-yo apuesto que regresaras mejor-susurro con su acento bien definido sobre sus palabras, mientras un aroma a rosas me enviaba a la inconsciencia.

Flas Back

-Lee dile que es un exagerado-la voz femenina resonó por el altavoz del celular, el susodicho miro a su amigo que seguía con la vista en la calle por donde circulaban.

-ella tiene razón estas sobre actuando-le dijo, su amigo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-mira Ten-ten exagerado o no quiero que llames a Sakura para que te revise, se que está en el hospital-se escucho un suspiro de respuesta-si no le llamas tu, lo hare yo.

-ok, ok señor "lo exagero todo", llamare a Sakura e iré al Hospital en seguida-respondió resignada.

- la llamare en 30 minutos y si no estás con ella cancelare la junta que tengo e iré por ti para llevarte-la amenazo, después de todo sabia como era su esposa, sabía de antemano que para dejarlo tranquilo decía que haría algo y nunca lo hacía.

-ok

-te veo en la noche-

-Neji te amo lo sabes y sabes que el bebé también te quiere ¿verdad?-el Hyuga se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, que apezar de haber sido escuchadas un millón de veces por él, le seguían haciendo sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que se las repetía, cual quinceañero hormonal enamorado. Lee por su parte fingió ver por la ventana sabiendo que ese era un momento privado entre sus amigos.

-lo sé, dile al bebé que te cuide y que también lo quiero-una risa se escucho-te amo Ten-ten terca-la risa paro de seco.

-me voy para el hospital te mantendré informado-la llamada se corto.

Lee apago el aparato al fin y al cabo, el seguía manejando y amenos de que quisiera regresar a su casa en ambulancia sus ojos debían seguir en la avenida, sintió como su amigo lo miraba.

-No exagero cuando se trata de embarazos lo mejor es estar alerta-le respondió como leyéndole la mente al peli-negro.

-Te llamo para preguntarte que querías para la cena, y terminaste mandándola al hospital por un simple dolor de estomago y un mareo…no Neji no exageras- le dijo sarcásticamente

-Mira Lee cuando tengas a una mujer con cambios hormonales y mas vaivenes emocionales que un elefante en la cuerda floja…me entenderás-le dijo en tono seco pero no por nada Lee era su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta del cansancio que escondía esa respuesta, apezar de todo el también había vivido esos ocho meses de embarazo junto con ellos y había tenido que lidiar con algo mucho peor que una embarazada con muchas hormonas había tenido que lidiar con…el esposo sobreprotector y excesivamente nervioso de la embarazada anudando con el hecho de que ese hombre era Neji Hyuga CEO de la empresa más poderosa de Japón , había sido una tarea titánica por parte de Rock lograr que su amigo no tuviese que pisar un psiquiátrico aun.

-No gracias Hyuga estoy bien, me ha bastado con verte los últimos meses como para pensármela dos veces antes de tener niños-aquel tono de burla empleado en la respuesta de Lee lo saco de sus casillas pero demostró el temple de cubito de hielo que tenia, simplemente lo miro de reojo acecinándolo con la mirada.

-no sabes la gracia que me produce eso Lee no tienes ni una idea-sus palabras destilaban veneno, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lee si algo había aprendido de sus amigos en tantos años juntos era que Neji Hyuga era vengativo…y que disfrutaba de la venganza lenta y dolorosa sin previo aviso para el desafortunado que fuera el blanco del oji-plata, trago y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Nee sabes que es una broma ¿verdad?- le dijo intentando zafarse del embrollo en el que se había metido, el Hyuga ni lo miro abrió simplemente maniobro para meter el auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa en donde seria la junta-¿Neji?-Su amigo siguió ignorándolo hasta que encontraron un cajón de aparcamiento.

-Yo que tu Rock Lee desde hoy dormiría con un ojo abierto-le soltó mientras salía del auto, cuando estuvo fuera del radio visual de su amigo una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios podría jurar que se escuchaba el sonido de los pulmones de Lee mientras este hiperventilaba, si…aun conservaba su toque.

Después de su acompañante salió del auto aun con los estragos de las palabras que le había dicho marcados en su rostro ambos ejecutivos entraron al elevador que los llevaría hasta donde se celebraría la reunión. Los Directivos de la empresa ya los esperaban; la junta se llevo acabo sin ningún contratiempo Neji logro como de costumbre la firma del contrato con todos felices y sin ninguna molestia por alguna de las partes concernientes…todo era perfecto…hasta que algo no estaba seguro de que lo alarmo se sintió extraño repentinamente melancólico, se toco la frente sin saber por qué un mal presentimiento lo tomo desprevenido y una extraña sensación le embargo, Lee que lo miraba extrañado se acerco a él.

-Neji ¿te sientes bien?-

-No, sinceramente no Lee-

-Quieres que nos vallamos-con un leve e imperceptible movimiento de cabeza le indico que eso era exactamente lo que quería.

-Lo lamento mucho señores pero nos tenemos que retirar hay que terminar el papeleo necesario –hablo el Hyuga sin ningún rastro de aquel sentimiento que lo tenía tan preocupado-

-Pero Hyuga-sama hay que celebrar esto-Le dijo el presidente de la corporación

-Nos encantaría quedarnos pero tenemos un asunto urgente que terminar-hablo Lee respaldando a su amigo los directivos insistieron un poco mas pero al ver que ambos no se movían en su decisión dejaron que se fueran.

Ya solos en la privacidad del ascensor, ambos hombres se quedaron callados aquella ansiedad escrita en los plateados ojos de su amigo contagiaron aquella sensación a Lee que fue el primero en hablar.

-Que sucede-pero incluso antes de que el peli castaño pudiese ordenar sus ideas, las respuestas para ambos llegaron en forma de llamada. El vibrador de su celular se acciono cuando aquella llamada entro, Neji saco el aparato del bolso interior del saco, miro el identificador de llamadas era Sakura Haruno la amiga de su esposa y la doctora que vigilaba el embarazo de Ten-ten, la llamada le extraño en demasía ¿porque lo llamaba?...pero aun así respondió la llamada al instante.

-Hai-

-Neji gracias a Kami-sama que atendiste la llamada-la voz de la doctora prendió un foco rojo en su cabeza-es que…necesito que estés calmado…

-Que sucede Sakura-los rodeos de la peli rosa tan solo lo pusieron más nervioso

-Mira…es que lamento decirte esto pero el parto se adelanto, ten-ten esta en el quirófano ahora mismo…las cosas…las cosas se complicaron- el rostro de Neji paso por varios colores antes de ponerse más blanco que el papel, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el teléfono se le resbalo de las manos pero lo apretó antes de que se le cayera-¿Hyuga?

-Voy para allá- dijo ausente

Flash Back End

Abrí los ojos de golpe y con las lagrimas derramándose por mis mejillas sin control…me había sumergido en una depresión por la muerte de Ten-ten que no había recordado a mi hijo o hija y ahora no sabía que le había pasado…la desesperación me carcomía por dentro de un brinco me levante de la banca del parque con un nuevo motivo para vivir; el famoso llamado de la sangre después tendría tiempo de suicidarme si yo quería pero ahora mi hijo/a me necesitaba , y más que eso yo lo necesitaba a él o ella más de lo que me atrevería a confesar en un futuro, salí disparado para mi casa en ese momento el recorrido de 10 minutos hasta mi hogar se me hizo eterno, al llegar entre a la casa sin hacer mucho caso a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor esperándome solo les dirigí miradas de cortesía pero realmente no sabía ni quiénes eran, tan solo reconocí a Sakura que todavía lloraba abrazada a su esposo me acerque a ellos. Sasuke y yo no éramos muy cercanos pero en esos momentos agradecí tener aun conocido que con una mirada me mostro cuanto me comprendía, le acaricio la espalda a su esposa que al verme las lagrimas se le pararon en seco, movió los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido entonces el corazón se me encogió, al fin y al cabo ella sufrió algo más que yo, ya que ella la miro en los últimos minutos de su vida, me acerque a ellos y por puro impulso abrace a la peli rosa, sentí correr libremente lagrimas de la que fuera la mejor amiga de mi esposa.

-Gracias por cuidarla y cuidar al bebe-le dije con el corazón en la mano, al separarme de ella, una lagrima se me escapo, la doctora sonrió tristemente.

-Solo, lo siento-me dijo con voz débil y cansada.

-No te diré que no te preocupes…ni que no me duele…pero creo que solo en tus manos estuvo bien y tranquila…-a la Haruno se le salieron las lagrimas-además no creo que a ella le gustara que estuviéramos así-la mujer asintió secándose las lagrimas y se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Sasuke.

Por mi parte los deje para darles un poco de intimidad buscando a la siguiente chica que necesitaba ver, justo en los ventanales del jardín encontré a su rubio (idiota) esposo me acerque a él y al verme no supo ni cómo reaccionar, tal vez en otras situaciones hubiera disfrutado de verlo así pero ahora necesitaba que estuviera en sus 2 sentidos y ½ para que me ayudara, cuando llegue a su lado con una mirada le indique que todo estaba bien, salude a Kiba otro que tampoco sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Naruto ¿y mi prima?- el pestañeo dos veces

-arriba en tu cuarto con…-no lo deje terminar me di la vuelta y subí a mi cuarto.

Llevaba el corazón en las manos simplemente no me podía imaginar que hacia Hinata en mi cuarto, subí los escalones de dos en dos y gire para quedar delante de la puerta de madera tallada que daba a mi cuarto, cuando la abrí me lleve la más grata y hermosa sorpresa que podía esperar después de la muerte de mi esposa; dentro de la habitación estaba mi tío Hiashi con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita color crema con listones lilas, me miro entrar sorprendido. Cuando la sorpresa se le paso sonrió tristemente pero antes de que pudiera musitar palabra mi prima entro cargando a otro bultito envuelto en mantita idéntica a la otra pero con listones celeste al verla el piso seme movió completamente, una sonrisa tonta curvo mis labios, ambos padre e hija me miraron con sonrisas tristes, me acerque tambaleante hasta mis hijos, primero al que traía mi tío cuando llegue a su lado se inclino un poco y dejo al descubierto el pequeño rostro de la que había resultado ser mi hija, que yacía dormida en sus brazos.

-No hagas ruido, están dormidas-me dijo con dulzura mi prima

-¿Dormidas?- me volví a ver el otro bultito.

-Si son gemelas-me dijo Hiashi-sama-son unas bebes hermosas y muy sanas apezar de haberse adelantado un mes…tu esposa y tus padres estarían felices de verlas tan radiantes.

-estoy seguro de eso, yo mismo estoy muy feliz-con mucho cuidado tome a mi hija de los brazos de mi prima, como si fuera un despertador al tocar mis brazos la niña abrió los ojos dejando ver sus hermosos iris platinados, nunca había visto a un recién nacido fijar la vista de esa manera, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron la niña soltó una risita como si supiera que era papá quien la cargaba.

-Saki…te vas a llamar Saki-como si le entendiera la niña volvió a soltar una risita mas, entonces una sonrisa adorno mis labios y los ojos se me aguaron entonces sentí un jaloncito de la manga de mi saco cuando voltee me encontré con una manita aferrada a mi manga y unos ojitos mirándome fijamente, y una sonrisita le adorno sus labios rosados-tú te llamaras Yuzuki.

-Hinata hay que dejarlos solos un rato-dijo mi tío no queriendo interrumpirnos mientras mis hijas y yo nos conocíamos, con mucho cuidado deposito a Yuzuki en mis brazos mis hijas soltaron grandes carcajadas al verse juntas en mis brazos, soltaron sus manitas del cálido abrazo de las mantitas y comenzaron a jalar unos mechones libres de mi cabello-

-mmm…no han comido Neji las mamilas están en el tocador y…-no termino de decirme porque mi tío la saco sutilmente a empujones de mi cuarto. Cuando me quede a solas con mis nenas, las mire alternativamente las coloque en medio de la cama para luego rodearlas con cojines y almohadas ellas observaban curiosas mis pasos, como había dicho Hinata había dos mamilas una lila y otra celeste en una especie de vaporera las saque, suspire las deje en el tocador y me quite el saco arremangue mis mangas hasta los codos sople unos flequillos que caían e mi cara y como había visto hacerlo a mi prima (cuando tuvo a su bebe hace dos años) y a Ten-ten millones de veces coloque un par de gotitas en mi ante brazo para medir la temperatura de la leche, cuando me asegure de que estaba bien me acerque a mis bebes y con cuidado les di las mamilas para que se alimentaran ellas, haciéndolo sin que tuviera que insistir.

-Lamento haber pospuesto nuestro encuentro pequeñas, es que papi estaba perdido, pero ya está aquí y no las dejare solas, se los prometo.

XxxXxxXxxXxx 5 Años Después XxxXxxXxxX

-mira papi lo que hago-

Mire a mi hija colgarse de cabeza en uno de los tubos que conformaban el juego, mientras movía sus manitas de un lado a otro para llamarme la atención todo el aire que había en mis pulmones se me escapo y las palabras no salieron de mi garganta seca, quise gritarle un millón de advertencias pero me relaje…era una niña y que su padre se pusiera histérico por ese tipo de cosas podría asustarla…me limite a sonreír aprobatoriamente mientras Saki la gemelita menor seguía de cabeza riéndose a carcajadas.

-Saki!- vi como Zuki la gemela mayor llego a su lado y le susurro algo al oído, se miraron cómplices mire como primero la ayudaba a bajarse y luego cuando ambas estaban de pie en la tierra también le ayudaba arreglarse, eso eran problemas para mi, cuando Yuzuki aprobó el aspecto de su hermana se acercaron a mi tomadas de la mano con carita de cordero a medio morir. Muchos de los mayores que estaban cuidando a los niños miraron a mis hijas con una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura…no era común ver a dos gemelas … apezar de que sus rostros eran idénticos y sus ojos como los de mi esposa del mismo color que los míos eran iguales en ambas había varias diferencias entre ellas Saki la menor tenía el cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta como su madre sus ojos tenían un brillo de curiosidad, vestía de shorts y una blusita de tirantes con olanes celeste con un pajarito bordado en el pecho y unos converse choclos del mismo color que su blusita, mientras Yuzuki la mayor tenía el cabello lacio recogido en una trenza en sus ojitos brillaba la astucia, vestía una faldita de mezclilla con olanes y una blusita de tirantes con listones, una mariposa bordada en la parte inferior de la prenda lila y unos converse choclos lilas, aunque claro yo podía reconocerlas a la perfección aunque fueran vestidas igual…sus ojos y sus cabelleras las diferenciaban al igual que... sus caracteres Saki era la aventurera (se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las situaciones mientras que su inteligencia le ayudaba a salir bien librada) y Zuki la lógica( analizaba las cosas antes de tomar sus decisiones inteligentemente saliendo limpia de todo) entre ambas creaban un dueto bastante interesante que sacaba de quicio a la gente que no caía en su gracia y mataba de miedo a Naruto el principal objetivo de sus bromas…un ligero carraspeo de garganta me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Papi?-me llamaron al unisonó

-¿Si?-mire como ponían la mejor carita de inocencia que tenían y se subían a la banca donde estaba sentado para quedar sentadas en mi regazo.

-¿Nos compras un heladito?-me pregunto Saki, lo mire extrañado

- ¿Helados? ¿Donde?-

-ahí- señalo un carrito que estaba justo del lado opuesto del área de juegos

-está bien vamos-intente levantarme pero ninguna de ellas hizo ademan de levantarse-¿vamos?

-estere…nyappy…queremos ir solas-comprendí entonces por que habían hecho todo eso, se me hacia raro que se comportaran así solo por un helado

-¿Solas?

-Ryu va con nosotras-el Akita miel que estaba echado a un lado de mis pies alzo la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en mi como diciéndome "yo las cuido" el perro era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y el desparpajo

-yo…

-andaaaaaa siiiii-mis hijas abrieron sus ojitos… ¿Cómo podía negarme? Eso lo habían heredado de su madre aquel poder de doblegarme a su voluntad tan solo con sus ojos, solté un bufido…no estaba tan lejos y las podía vigilar y llegar a ellas sin ningún problema

-Ok-ambas sonrieron y me besaron en las mejillas

-Gracias nyappy-bajaron de mi regazo y se pusieron a dar broquitos delante de mí, saque un billete y se los entregue-

-quiero una paleta-les dije en broma-con mucho cuidado niñas

-¡Si! Nyappy no te preocupes-me dijeron al unisonó dándome la espalda y comenzaban a avanzar hacia el carrito de helados, baje la mirada y me fije que Ryu no se había movido, enarque una ceja.

-¿no vas a acompañarlas?-el perro me miro como si entendiera y se levanto del suelo se estiro me miro una vez más y se fue caminando con ese andar hasta que llego justo al lado de mis hijas, al verlo llegar Saki soltó la mano de Yuzuki y se pusieron a ambos lados del animal y así los tres avanzaron. Sonreí ese perro era el mejor niñero que podía haber encontrado. De pronto una inmensa tranquilad me lleno la conciencia y un intenso olor a rosas lleno el ambiente, las cosas en el parque se tranquilizaron de pronto.

-Tus niñas han crecido mucho- aquella voz tan conocida para mí me sorprendió a sobre manera, me gire precipitadamente para encontrarme con el mismo rostro que me había ayudado tanto hacia 5 años.

El tiempo no había pasado por sus facciones seguía siendo aquella bella joven de 18 años con cabello azabache que traía en una media coleta dejando caer algunos mechones en su cara enmarcando sus ojos cargados de sabiduría, ahí seguía el tatuaje dibujado sobre su piel lisa de alabastro vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa negra ligera que era sostenida por una cinta de cuero que hacía las veces de escote recto y un cinturón de estoperoles , calzaba una botas largas hasta la rodilla con hebillas plateadas sin tacón, aun llevaba su antebrasera negra y las pulseras en la muñeca, pero había algo nuevo un pendiente muy extraño un placa de metal pegada a su oreja la cubría hasta la mitad de donde salía una cadena que llegaba hasta el lóbulo donde era sujeta por una piedra azul de esta caía otra cadena y al final de esta había un pico. La mire sorprendido durante todos estos años me había convencido que era tan solo fruto de mi deliro pero ahí la tenía a mi lado sonriente como si pudiera leer mi mente, quise hablarle pero las palabras se me quedaron pegadas a mi garganta, mientras me debatía entre hablar y no hacerlo ella se sentó a mi lado en la banca.

-Si soy real-me dijo con voz cantarina, mientras veía la escena que se había formado en el parque, todos los niños la miraban con la sorpresa grabada en los rostros.

-desapareciste-fue lo único que pude pronunciar

-no quería quitarte el tiempo…Saki y Yuzuki te necesitaban…

-gracias-nos quedamos sin decir nada cuando vi que mis hijas venían de regreso con los helados en la mano y mi paleta…sonreí-¿sabes cómo esta ella?- una corriente eléctrica lleno el espacio entre nosotros

-Estoy bien cubito, te amo -la piel se me erizo cuando escuche aquellas palabras me gire a ver a mi acompañante sus ojos ya no eran azules eran completamente grises y su pelo se movía si que el aire interviniera en aquel movimiento…era _su _voz sonreí melancólicamente.

-nunca dejare de hacerlo-susurre ya que mis hijas estaban cerca y no quería que creyeran que su padre estaba loco almenas hasta que llegaran a la preparatoria…las gemelas miraban con curiosidad a mi acompañante, cuando llegaron se limitaron a verla como si estuvieran hipnotizadas.

-¿Quién es nyappy?-preguntaron a unisonó.

-Es una vieja amiga-les dije levantándome de mi lugar y poniéndome de cunclillas a su lado por su parte Ryu se le quedo mirando y ella a el de pronto el animal bajo la cabeza y se quedo como dormido-Saki Yuzuki ella es…-hasta ese momento supe que no sabía su nombre la mire pidiendo auxilio, ella sonrió.

-Eva me llamo Eva-mis gemelitas asintieron aun embobadas con ella, discretamente Yuzuki me jalo la manga pero antes de que me pudiera decir algo Saki hablo

-¿Por qué tienes alas?-abrí los ojos como platos ¿alas? Eva no tenia alas…entonces un interruptor se acciono en mi cabeza cuando la suave risa de ella retumbo por el parque atrayendo varias miradas curiosas

-Gracias a tu papi-les dijo guiñándoles un ojo la mire sorprendido _"Vine a ganarme mis alas cooperaras o ¿no?" _ Recordé de golpe y una sonrisa se me formo en los labios, pero antes de que pudiéramos hablar una voz masculina nos interrumpió.

-Eva tenemos que irnos-el chico que apareció justo a su lado era igual a ella piel blanca pelo azabache pero sus ojos eran de un verde menta muy brillante vestía unos pantalones estilo militar verde musgo y una camiseta manga corta de licra negra con botas a juego debajo su manga se distinguía la esquina de un tatuaje parecido al de ella.

-bien-se levanto de su lugar y rodeo la banca para llegar a él, le tomo la mano y nos miro a nosotros-cuiden a su papi ¿ok?-mis niñas asintieron-bien nos vemos -mientras decía eso apunto con su dedo al firmamento despejado, yo asentí, ambos Ángeles se dieron la vuelta y así comprobé que efectivamente Eva tenía un tatuaje de alas que sobresalía de su blusa, mi sonrisa se ancho mientras perdíamos de vista a la pareja, cuando desaparecieron el aroma a rosas también lo hizo y la tranquilidad se fue perdiendo hasta quedar solo como un sentimiento de bienestar

-Vamos niñas tía Hinata se ha de preguntar dónde estamos-

Mis hijas asintieron al parecer todavía sorprendidas por el encuentro de hacia un rato pero inmediatamente volvieron a ser el par de niñas inquietas de esa mañana incluso Ryu volvió a la normalidad ya que se puso de pie a su lado, las tome de la mano y las guie exactamente al lado opuesto por donde se habían ido ellos, mientras caminábamos hasta el coche una leve brisa nos revolvió el cabello mis hijas rieron divertidas mientras yo sentía un leve y cálido roce en mis labios, no supe si era mi imaginación pero en ese momento pensé en Ten-ten, sin darme cuenta nos habíamos detenido sonreí mientras reanude mi caminata ya que mis hijas se habían zafado de mis manos y ahora corrían delante de mi llamándome, mientras las veía por mi mente cruzo la idea de la inmortalidad del alma y el paraíso…yo sabía que algún día cuando ellas ya no me necesitaran me podría reunir con ella, aquella perspectiva me lleno de calor el alma…pero eso tendría que esperar por el momento tenía un par de princesas que cuidar.

-Solo espérame en la inmortalidad-murmure para después alcanzar a mis hijas-


End file.
